


An Austenite Affair

by Call_Me_Tears



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Archivist Reader, Blowjobs, Dubious Consent, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Period-Typical Homophobia, Reader-Insert, Sex, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Tears/pseuds/Call_Me_Tears
Summary: “There are people, who the more you do for them, the less they will do for themselves.” Emma, Jane Austen
Relationships: Javier Pena/Male Reader, Javier Peña/Reader
Kudos: 13





	1. Emma

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Been a while, huh? Well, I hope you enjoy this. This is my first time writing for Javi, and there will be three chapters for this first story. I’m writing a second one and have a third planned as well, but I think that’s all I’ll be doing, This is set a little before the first season and into episode one. This is edited by Mystic-writes on tumblr.

" _ Silly things do cease to be silly if they are done by sensible people in an impudent way _ ." ~ _ Emma _ , Jane Austen. 

You have your feet kicked up on your desk, reading a novel you've read a thousand times before. It's the only thing you could do when sitting in the archives of the United States Embassy in Bogotá, Colombia. Sometimes people brought things in that needed to be archived, but most of the time, you sit at your desk, reading a book. 

It isn't exciting by any means, and if any of the DEA agents would be bothered to file their own reports, you probably wouldn't be needed. 

But, DEA agents are notoriously lazy, and if they can hire someone to do the work for them, they'll do it. 

So that's how you ended up here, sitting at your desk, re-reading _ Emma _ by Jane Austen when a familiar face leans over your book. 

You look up and see Javier Peña leaning over your book, looking at the page you're currently on. 

" _ There are people, who the more you do for them, the less they will do for themselves _ ," he reads aloud and you frown, closing your book, but not before dog-earing the page. 

"What do you want, Peña?" You ask, annoyance tinging your voice. 

He throws a stack of papers down on your desk and you pick them up instantly, flipping through to see where it should be sorted. "You know, that quote is very apt." You just roll your eyes as he says this. 

"Yeah? Would you like to file this instead?" you ask, and he puts his hands up. 

"I would, but I'm afraid of getting yelled at," he says with a wink. 

You stand and walk into the archives, quickly depositing the report in its proper place. "File my fist up your ass…" you mutter. You walk back to the desk and Javier has your book in his hands. 

"He thought much of the evils of the journey for her, and not a little of the fatigues of his own horses-" you rush over and grab the book from him, hitting him on the leg with it. 

"Maldito pelotudo," you say as he jumps from your desk, feet landing on the floor loudly. "You're gonna make me lose my page."

Javier rolls his eyes and says, "Because you haven't read that book a thousand times." 

You just hit him with your book again. 

" _ Vanity, working on a weak head, produces every sort of mischief _ ." 

~ _ Emma _ , Jane Austen

"So, what happened with you and Javi yesterday?" you hear one of the women in the break room ask loudly, and the other woman shushes her. 

"Shh! Not so loud!" she whispers, though not that quiet herself. 

You stand outside the door, drinking your frankly disgusting, cold coffee while you listen. 

The two women giggle and the second woman says, "It was nothing. Really. He took me home last night, and left the next morning. It's not a big deal!"

The other woman gasps and you roll your eyes. "That's not nothing! I've been trying to get his attention for a week! You bring him coffee once and he has sex with you?" she asks, before you hear her slapping the arm of her friend. "You're so lucky!" 

You grimace as you take the last gulp of your coffee, and turn to enter. The first woman starts to say something, but cuts herself off when you walk through the already ajar door. You give the two women a tight lipped smile, and the first woman, the one who was talking about wanting to have sex with Peña nods, while the second woman looks away, her pale cheeks turning the same of colour red as her lipstick. You pour yourself another cup of coffee and lean against the counter, and the first woman glares at you. 

"Sorry," the second woman quietly says, and you smile as the two women shuffle out of the room, blushing furiously. Peña walks in after them, looking behind him as he enters, then back at you. 

"What did you do?" he asks and you shrug. 

"I could ask you the same thing," you reply and Javier raises an eyebrow at you as he pours himself a cup of disgusting coffee. "I see you're making your way around the office," you say into your mug, looking straight ahead and not at Peña. 

You hear him scoff and you see him lean next to you out of the corner of your eye. 

"What, jealous?" he teases. "You want me to put in a good word?" 

You roll your eyes but only to distract yourself from your cheeks heating up. "' _ Better to be without sense than misapply it as you do,'" _ you quote, looking up at Peña as you take a long sip from your coffee. You set the mug down in the sink and move to leave, but stop, half turning around as you say, "Besides. Why would I be jealous of you when I could be jealous of them?" 

you shuffle out of the break room as fast as you can, your heart pounding in your chest, your cheeks buzzing with embarrassment as you flee whatever consequences you may have to face. 

" _ Why not seize the pleasure at once?— How often is happiness fooled by preparation, foolish preparation _ !" ~ _ Emma _ , Jane Austen. 

You're sitting at your desk, reading the final chapter of  _ Emma _ , your feet kicked up on your desk. It's been a couple days since you told Peña you were into him. Well, not into him. You at least wanted to have sex with him. He's come in a couple times to give you his work, and you've chatted idly with him, but there's been this underlying tension between the two of you. 

As you're reading the final pages of your book, you feel a hand rest on your shoulder and you jump in your seat, your ankles leaving the desk for a moment before slamming back down. 

"¡Ah, chingar!" You exclaim, putting your feet on the ground to stop the pain that's radiating from your ankles. You look up and see Peña above you, a guilty look on his face. 

"You okay?" he asks, and you nod. 

"Yeah, just don't scare me like that," you say, huffing as you close your book and put it on your desk. "What do you want, Peña?" 

He looks around the room, trying to be casual but you see the hesitation in his eyes. "Come with me."

You frown, but do as he asks, letting him lead you into the back of the archives, and through a door into a small closet. You hear the door lock and your eyebrows shoot up. 

"Peña, what-" 

You're cut off as his lips smash into yours, his moustache tickling your top lip, and all hesitation you may have had goes right out the window. You throw your arms around his neck and pull him closer, which means your back is pressed to the door behind you. His body is flush against yours and you can feel his erection against your thigh. 

You moan into his mouth and start undoing his belt, and he moves his lips to your neck, pulling down your shirt to suck and nip at the skin. 

"You have no idea," Peña says into your shoulder, "How long I've been wanting to do this."

"And- ah- and why didn't you do it earlier?" you ask, your hips jerking up as he bites down on your collar bone. 

He chuckles. "Well- oh fuck- I didn't know you were into-" he cuts himself off as you finally pull his hard cock from his jeans, and he moans. You move your hands to start undoing your own belt. "And, I haven't had much time these last two- fuck- days." 

You grab his chin and pull his face up to yours again, giving him a bruising kiss as you pull your own cock free from its confines, and you both moan softly as you press them together. You grasp your hand around both of them and start pumping up and down. 

"Oh, [Y/N]...." Peña moans. 

You and Peña are no longer kissing, but breathing heavily into each other's mouths as the two of you fuck your fist together. You roll up your shirts as your hips start to stutter and you moan quietly into Javier's mouth, "Madre jodida polla de perra, Peña."

Peña laughs lightly before groaning, leaning forward so his mouth is on yours again, and he comes into your fist. You follow closely behind when you feel Javier's cum splatter on your stomach. 

Peña pulls back, but just enough so he can breathe. You feel his breath on your lips as you pant as well, looking into his beautiful dark brown eyes. 

You reach your hand up between you two and lick the cum from your fingers, and you see Peña's pupils widen slightly in the darkness of the closet. It isn't pitch black with there being a small, almost burnt out bulb in the corner, but it's not light enough to see many details. 

Peña leans in and kisses you, hard and needy, and you kiss back, but he pulls away before you can do anything else. You let out a small groan as you hear paper rustling and you moan softly when you feel paper on your soft cock and stomach. 

"I hope that's not important," you murmur to him, and he pauses for a moment before he continues to clean you up. 

"I'm sure it's not," he says. 

You lean forward and mouth at his neck lightly, not enough to leave a bruise, and you mutter against his skin, as threatening as you can, "It better not be," but it's hard to be threatening with your dick out. 

  
" _ It is difficult for the prosperous to be humble _ ." ~ _ Emma _ , Jane Austen. 


	2. Pride and Prejudice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " _I certainly have not the talent which some people possess,' said Darcy, 'Of conversing easily with those I have never seen before. I cannot catch their tone of conversation, or appear interested in their concerns, as I often see done… " ~Pride and Prejudice_ , Jane Austen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Welcome back. I don’t really know what to say except than you for the response on the first chapter! I really appreciate it! Edited by the aboslutely incredible mystic-writes on Tumblr. Show her some love!

" _I can not fix on the hour, or the spot, or the look or the words, which laid the foundation. It is too long ago. I was in the middle before I knew I had begun_ ." ~ _Pride and Prejudice_ , Jane Austen. 

"Carajo a Peña que se siente tan bien," you mutter quietly as you tug on Peña's hair, and you feel his throat vibrate around your dick. Your fingers grip his curly hair tighter as you feel his moustache running along the top of your cock, and you feel the tight coil in your stomach begin to snap. "Oh shit, Peña!" you exclaim, though you do put your fist in your mouth to try and quiet your loud moans you come down his throat. 

You throw your head back against the wall behind you, and you let go of Peña's hair. He stands up and you reach out to grab his dick. He holds your hand and kisses you, and you pull your lips away from his.

"You don't want help?" you ask and he kisses you again. 

"I already helped myself," he says against your lips and you look down between your legs to see Peña's cum splattering the floor between your legs. You laugh and kiss Javier again, and you can taste yourself in his mouth as your tongue brushes against his teeth. 

You grab a dirty cloth from one of the racks that usually houses old documents, but you had put a handful of old towels just for occasions such as this. 

You bend down and wipe the floor of Peña's cum as the man in question pulls up his pants and tucks his shirt back in. You throw the towel back and do the same, and when you go to leave, Peña grabs your wrist. 

You go to kiss him, but he stops you with a hand on your cheek. "Why do you call me Peña?" He asks, and you frown, pulling away slightly. 

"I dunno," you say, looking away from him. "That's your name." 

He grabs your chin lightly and makes you look into his dark brown eyes. "My name is Javier." You raise an eyebrow at him. "Most lovers call me Javi." 

Your eyebrows raise at that and you look at him. "Is that what we are? Lovers? You fuck me in a closet Peña. Once you fuck me in a bed, only then will you be my lover," you say, breaking out of his grasp and leaving the small supply closet at the back of the archives. 

" _We all know him to be a proud, unpleasant sort of man; but this would be nothing if you really liked him_ ." ~ _Pride and Prejudice_ , Jane Austen 

You're sitting at your desk, chatting idly with Peña as someone else walks in. You look up and see someone you've never seen before, someone who looks immediately at Javier and then idly looks at you. 

"Javi, we have to go in fifteen," he says in a distinctly american accent. 

You raise an eyebrow at Peña and say, "¿ Esta tu nueva compañero, Peña?" 

Peña nods. "Si. Si, lo es."

You lean to the side and smirk as you take in the American's appearance and say to Javier, "Dile que tiene un buen culo." 

"What? What's he saying?" The blonde asks but Peña ignores him to glare at you. 

"Él está casado," he says and your smirk widens. 

"¿Eso no me ha detenido antes?" you ask and Peña's eyes narrow. You sigh and mumble as you open your latest book, _Pride and Prejudice_ , "Bloqueador de pollas."

Peña snorts. 

"What! What's so funny?" The American asks and Javier waves him off. 

"Come on. Don't we have somewhere we need to be?" Peña asks and the blonde rolls his eyes. 

"'I certainly have not the talent which some people possess,' said Darcy, 'Of conversing easily with those I have never seen before. I cannot catch their tone of conversation, or appear interested in their concerns, as I often see done…'" You say from behind your book. " _Pride and Prejudice_ by Jane Austen." 

You look up at where Peña and the American have stopped to look at you. The blonde huffs out in disbelief as he says, "You can speak English?" 

"Sure I can. I just chose not to," you reply, dog-earing your page before setting it down on the desk your feet are still on. 

"So, you wanna tell me what you said before?" He asks and you shrug. 

"This is Colombia. You're gonna have to get used to people talking behind your back, Gringo." 

The American stomps out and Javier looks back at you, an unreadable expression on his face before he follows. You just go back to reading your book. 

" _To be found dancing was a certain step towards falling in love_ ." ~ _Pride and Prejudice_ , Jane Austen. 

You're sitting at one of the only gay bars in Bagotá, drinking an alcohol that was probably watered down so much it couldn't even give you a buzz. But, it was cheap and the men were pretty and it was one of the only places you felt safe in the entire country. Maybe even the entire world. At least for now. 

You know that one day this place will be raided, and everyone in here will be killed. It's why you don't make a habit of coming here that often. Only when you desperately need attention. 

And tonight, you desperately need attention from someone not named Javier Peña. 

You catch eyes with someone across the way. His eyes are too light, and his hair is too dark. He has a moustache, but he also has dark stubble. His clothing is tight and modern, and just _wrong_. You walk over to him and hold out a hand, your shitty drink forgotten on the bar behind you. He takes it and his hands are soft, not a callus on them. You drag him to the dancefloor and wrap your arms around him as he places his on your waist. 

If you close your eyes, you can pretend his eyes are a dark brown, not a light brown. You can imagine his hair is a curly brown mess atop his head and his moustache is the only thing on his face. You can imagine his clothes being baggy and a decade too old. You pretend the fingers holding onto your waist, that are slipping underneath your shirt, have calluses on them. 

When you open your eyes, you don't see that man. 

You see a man with too dark hair and too light eyes leering down at you. 

When you look behind him however, you see Javier Peña watching you, sipping something brown from a clear glass. 

You smirk and close your eyes again, pressing yourself to the man you're dancing with. You turn the both of you around so your back is to Peña, and you grind against the man, rubbing your hips against his thigh. You pretend the man underneath you is the one who is actually standing behind you. 

You can feel his eyes on your back as you do this, and when you spin yourself and this unknown man around again, you can see Peña glaring from across the way. 

You don't break eye contact, daring him to stop you. 

When you finally do break contact, it's because the man you're grinding against pulls your chin up and kisses you. You don't close your eyes like he does, instead watching Peña from the corner of your eye. 

He gets up out of his seat and starts walking over to the two of you, reaching out, and tapping the unknown man on the shoulder. 

"Oye, deja de besar a mi novio," Peña says and the man stops kissing you, turning around. 

He looks at Peña, then back at you, and asks, "¿Novio? ¿Por qué me nolo dijiste?"

You just shrug and the man let's go of you, rolling his eyes and muttering under his breath, " _Increíble. Jodidamente increíble._ "

Peña takes his place, slipping his arms around your waist, and pulling you close to him. He leans his head against yours, his lips only inches from yours. 

You smirk. "Boyfriend, huh?" 

"Seemed to be the only way to get that asshole off of you," he says with a roll of his eyes. 

Your eyebrows shoot up. "Asshole? I seemed to be enjoying myself, quite a bit…" you press your hips into Peña's thigh and you feel him stiffen as your growing erection presses against it. You lean forward and whisper in his ear, "Though, I won't lie…" you press a kiss to cheek, "I was pretending it was you I was dancing against." 

Javier pulls you away and looks at you in the eye, and you meet his gaze innocently, your eyes wide with a small smile on your face. "I want to fuck you." You raise your eyebrows again but don't interrupt. "In my bed. I want you to be my lover." 

You open your mouth to say something, but you find no words come to your mind. You just lean forward and kiss him. 

" _Have a little compassion on my nerves. You tear them to pieces_ ." ~ _Pride and Prejudice_ , Jane Austen. 

Peña pulls you into his apartment, closing and deadbolting the door behind you, before pushing you up against the door, his hands on your hips, and you lean in, hungrily kissing the man pinning you. You feel his leg move in between yours and you groan quietly into his mouth. You feel the tickle of his moustache on your neck as he moves to kiss along your jaw, and down to your collar. You throw your head back and your fingers fumble with the buttons on his shirt. You find your fingers slipping, and unable to undo the buttons. 

"Do you like this shirt?" you mutter against his lips as he grabs your ass. 

He shrugs as he kisses you. "It's fine. Not my favourite." 

You smirk. "Good." 

You grab his shirt and pull it apart, pulling as hard as you can, and buttons fly across the room. Peña gasps against your mouth, but you just continue to kiss him. You let your hands roam his chest and back, and you dig your nails into his back, and drag them down. 

He moans loudly and grabs you by the hips, pulling you closer to him. You can feel his arousal through his jeans, and you groan into his mouth. 

"Fuck me, Peña," you mutter, and the man against you grabs you by the hips, still kissing you, and drags you down into his room, and throws you on his bed. You fall, sprawling on the bed, and look up at Peña with dark eyes. He's standing over you with his shirt open and a bulge in his pants. Your mouth waters as you eye him up and down, following the trail of hair down his pants. You go to reach up, to touch it, but a hand on your shoulder stops you. You lean back and watch as Peña slowly takes his shirt off, throwing it to the side. You wiggle your hips as he slowly opens his jeans, undoing the button at the top and unzipping the zipper slowly. You bite your lip and groan as he shuffles his pants and underwear down his legs. 

Suddenly, Peña's standing before you, naked, and you want to join him so badly. But, you wait for Peña to straddle you on the bed. 

Unable to restrain yourself, you move your hands up to his hips, running them down his thighs and back up, but not touching his hard cock. He slowly undoes your shirt and pants, and you help to throw your shirt across the room. When he pulls your pants down he raises an eyebrow at your lack of underwear. 

You shrug. "I guess I was hoping." 

Peña smirks and leans down, kissing you slowly but deliberately as he slides your pants down your legs and onto the floor. When they're out of the way, he moves so he's being framed by your legs on either side. He leans down, kissing everywhere but your aching dick. 

You whine as his breath ghosts over it, but he doesn't do anything. He just pulls away. 

"You fucking tease…" you mutter out and Peña chuckles. 

"Do you have anything to…" he doesn't even have to finish the sentence he leaves hanging in the air. You know what he's asking for. 

You reach down and pick up your coat that's on the floor and pull out a bottle of oil, handing it to Peña. He looks at it and shrugs, pouring the thick, viscous liquid into his fingers. He rubs his fingers together and places one at your entrance. You whine at the contact, and he places a hand on your hips to stop them from moving as he traces circles around your hole. 

"Peñ-Peña!" you exclaim, reaching up to dig your fingers into his shoulders. "Just fuck me already!" 

Peña chuckles above you and says, "Paciencia. Tener paciencia."

" _Javier Peña if you don't fuck me right now I swear to God I will leave_ ," you say through gritted teeth. 

As if taking the hint, you feel one finger enter you. You gasp and throw your head back, relishing in the feeling of finally being touched somewhere, and now the feeling of Peña's lips on your neck. A second finger enters and your back arches up. You move your hands to Peña's shoulder blades, and your nails dig in there as well. 

You can feel Peña moving his fingers in and out of you, opening up your entrance wider, and kissing your neck, cheek, lips. His fingers hook up and stars pass through your vision. You have to close your eyes and stuff a fist into your mouth to keep you from screaming. 

"¡Santo cielo que se siente tan _bien_ no pares!" You practically shout from behind your knuckles. 

Finally, he pulls his fingers out and squirts more oil into his hands. You watch as he slicks up his cock, before lining himself up with your hole. After a few moments, he slowly pushes in, and you have to force yourself not to squirm. 

" _Fuck,_ " Peña mutters into your ear as he pushes himself all the way in, his hips against your ass. 

You squeeze his shoulders, moaning quietly, silently asking for him to move, and as if he understands, he starts to push in and out of you, slowly picking up pace as he gains better control over his movements. 

The slap of his hips against your ass fills the room as he pounds into you, the only other sounds being yours and Peña's panting. 

You can feel yourself getting close, his cock brushing your prostate over and over again, having found that perfect angle, and your shoulders rise from the bed as you try and press as much of yourself to Peña as you can. 

"Ah-ah Peña, I'm close," you say, and you can feel him nod. "Oh, fuck, _Javi_!" 

As you shout his name, you feel yourself let go, and a rush of pleasure washes over you. You feel cum splatter on your stomach and your hole tighten around Javi's cock. 

At hearing you shout his name, and your entrance closing around him, he comes with a shout, burying his head in your neck as he fills you. 

The two of you lie there, panting, Javi leaning over you, just looking at each other. 

You let out a breathless laugh and say with a smile, "Holy fucking shit." 

Javi laughs and nods. "Yeah. Wow." 

"I think that was some of the best sex I've ever had," you say. 

Javi raises an eyebrow. "You _think_?" 

You laugh and hit him on the shoulder. He joins you in your laugh as he pulls out. You lean up and kiss him slowly, but he breaks away, going to the bathroom to get a wet towel to clean you both up. 

He throws it onto the floor and joins you in the bed. 

He pulls you to his chest and wraps his arms around you, holding you close. You lay a hand on his chest and place your head in the crook of his neck. 

"So, does this mean I'm your lover?" Javi asks as he lights up a cigarette that seems to have come from nowhere. 

You snort and look up at him. "After what you just did tonight?" you ask. "Fuck yeah."

  
" _Do not be in a hurry, the right man will come at last_ ." ~ _Pride and Prejudice_ , Jane Austen


	3. Sense and Sensibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Sometimes I have kept my feelings to myself, because I could find no language to describe them in." ~Sense and Sensibility,_ Jane Austen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was edited by mystic-writes on Tumblr. You can also read this on Ao3 here. The song sung by the reader in this chapter is “El Muñeco Pinpón” by The Toy Band.

Chapter 3: Sense and Sensibility 

  
  


" _ I wish, as well as everybody else, to be perfectly happy; but, like everybody else, it must be in my own way _ ." ~ _ Sense and Sensibility _ , Jane Austen. 

"So," you hear someone say in front of you, and you look up from your book to see the American, who you now know to be Javi's partner, Murphy. "I think we got off on the wrong foot," he says, and you raise an eyebrow, "and I want to start again."

You take your feet off from your desk and shuffle in your seat so you're sitting upright. You put your book down and nod. "Alright." 

"Alright?" he asks and you nod. He smiles. "Okay! Well, uh, I guess we should- uh…" he looks around for something, though you're not entirely sure what. 

You hold out your hand. He takes it and you say, "¡Hola! Me llamo [Y/N]. ¿Suyo?" 

"Uh my-" Murphy clears his throat. "Mi-mi nombre es Steve Murphy." 

You cringe slightly at his pronunciation, but you smile at the effort. "We're gonna have to work on your accent." 

He chuckles and takes his hand back. "Yeah…" 

You sit there for a moment, not really knowing what to say, and it seems Murphy feels the same tension between the two of you. But, neither of you move, and it isn't until Javi walks in that Steve finally says something. 

"Well, I should get back to work-" he says and you say quickly, "Yeah, yeah. I should get back to my book-" 

The two of you smile at each other awkwardly and Murphy leaves the room. 

Javi raises an eyebrow at you, and you sigh and bury your head in your book again as Javi just laughs. 

" _ Always resignation and acceptance. Always prudence and honour and duty. Elinor, where is your heart? _ " ~ _ Sense and Sensibility _ , Jane Austen. 

Javi comes into the archives and you immediately put your book down. He reaches over the desk and grabs your hand, dragging you toward the back, and you feel yourself start to get excited about what Javi was planning on doing with you, where he would touch you, what he would do with that mouth of his. He opens the door, and you brace yourself to be pushed against it. 

But, when he drags you in, you're not pushed. 

Instead, you're pulled into his chest. He wraps his arms around your middle, and buries his head in your neck. His moustache tickles your neck and you have to take a couple deep breaths to keep yourself from laughing. 

Suddenly, you feel Javi shaking underneath you, and you feel something wet on your neck. Your face drops and you wrap your arms around Javi, pulling him in closer. His breathing quickens and you can hear light sobbing and sniffling in your arms. 

This man, who you've known for months as being nothing but a cold, unfeeling, man whore, is currently sobbing into your shoulder. 

You kiss his hair and rest your cheek on his head. You start singing a lullaby that your mother used to sing to you under your breath. 

" _ Pinpón es un muñeco, muy guapo de cartón, se lava la carita, con agua y con jabón, _ " you sing quietly, and probably not very well, but it seems to help Javi calm down slightly. His breathing evens out as you continue to sing. " _ Pinpón siempre se peina, con peine de marfil, y aunque se hace tirones, no llora ni hace así. _ " 

Javi sighs and pulls his face away from your neck, and you wipe his cheeks with your hands. He leans into the touch and sighs, turning his head to kiss your palm. You shudder at the feeling, and Javi looks up at you with red-rimmed eyes, and leans in. 

You close your eyes and let him kiss you softly, your hands still on his cheeks. You kiss him back, just as gently, and when he opens his mouth for more you let your tongue in and-

" _ [Y/N] _ !" you hear someone call from outside the cupboard. 

Javi laughs as you sigh and kiss him again, before pulling apart and leaving the small closet in the back. You come face to face with Steve Murphy, and stop in your tracks, pulling your hands to your chest. 

"I-" you begin to say with wide eyes and you look back at Javi, who does not look like he has the energy to help. "I was looking through some old files with Jav- Peña," you wince at that, "because he needed something from more than ten years ago." 

Steve looks at the two of you and you feel your cheeks begin to heat up, the skin buzzing with embarrassment, and the main in front of you places his hands on his hips. "Right. And did you find what you were looking for?" 

You open your mouth but Javi steps up and talks for you. "No. It must be somewhere else in the archives." He turns to you and asks calmly, "[Y/N], could you look for it?" 

You nod quickly and walk off, ignoring Murphy's stare and the two men talking behind you. 

" _ Everything he did was right. Everything he said was clever. If their evenings at the park included cards, he cheated himself and all the rest of the party to get her a good hand _ ." ~ _ Sense and Sensibility _ , Jane Austen

You sigh as you flop down onto Javi's couch at the end of the day. You are quickly joined by Javi who sits at the opposite end of the couch. You let yourself fall lightly into his lap, and look up at him from your position. He smiles down at you and runs his fingers over your scalp. 

"That was close today," you say, and Javi frowns. "Murphy almost-" 

"Would it be so bad if Murphy knew?" Javi asks and your eyes widen. Javi's hand stills. 

You frown back. "Murphy may be your partner, but if he, what, knew that we were fucking? Knew that his partner was a  _ fag _ ," you spit out as you sit up from Javi's lap. The man across from you just stares at you, and looking into his deep brown eyes, you find you can't hide what you're feeling anymore. You sigh, the frown dropping from your face, and you look at Javi and whisper, "I'm scared, Javi. You know what they do to-" 

"I don't think Steve would do that," Javi says quietly, placing a hand on your cheek. 

You sigh and pull away from him. "Peña-" 

But Javi reaches out and grabs your hand, pulling you to him. You fall into his chest and he wraps his arms around you, and you feel a kiss pressed to the crown of your head. "Just don't worry about it, okay? We'll deal with it later."

You sigh and nod, looking up at Javi, who smiles and kisses you quickly. You place a hand on the back of his neck and lean up, kissing him with intent and need. He moans into your mouth and you reposition yourself while still kissing him, onto his lap, straddling his thighs. 

You pull away for a moment, your hands coming to rest on his cheeks and you say, "Let me fuck you." 

His eyes go wide and he opens his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. 

"I don't have to, if you don't want to," you clarify, and he stops opening his mouth like a fish. "But, I would like to try it."

You sit there for a few moments in silence, the two of you staring at one another, when Javi nods. 

"Okay."

"Really?" you ask, your eyes widening and excitement rising in your chest. 

Javi nods again. "Yeah." 

You kiss him, opening your mouth and letting his tongue explore as you grind your hips against his. You moan loudly, and Javi bites your lip, causing your hips to buck. 

You get off his lap and grab his hand, dragging him into the bedroom. 

"Strip," you say, and you see him shiver at your command before doing exactly as he's told. He slowly unbuttons his shirt, letting it fall to the floor by his feet before reaching down and unzipping his already tight pants. You lick your lips as he pulls down his pants, and then his underwear after it, leaving him in nothing. 

You walk over, not taking your eyes off him, and you see him clench and unclench his fists as he looks at you. You smirk and run your hands over his chest, stomach, and eventually his cock. 

He shivers under your touch, moaning quietly, and you press a kiss to his neck. You stroke his cock, and he lets out a shaky breath. 

"Get on the bed," you whisper, and Javi nods, laying down on the bed, and watching as you strip as well. 

You throw your clothes across the room and grab the bottle of oil from your bedside, pouring it onto your fingers. You rub them together slowly, before leaning over Javi, placing your hand on his shoulder, and touching your fingers to his hole. 

He gasps and you feel his entrance constrict underneath your fingers. You trace the ring of muscle before pushing a finger in. You hear him moan and you press a kiss to his shoulder as you start to feel around for that bundle of nerves. 

"More," Javi pants out and you insert another finger slowly, eliciting a low moan. 

You hook your fingers up and feel for his prostate, and when you brush it, Javi shivers, and his hips jerk up. 

"Santo cabrón se siente tan bien…" he mutters and you smirk, leaning down to kiss him as you press his prostate again.

You reach down with your other hand and start stroking his leaking cock, slowly, in time with your fingers. 

"[Y/N]," Javi says, shakily, "I don't think…" 

You shush him quietly and whisper against his lips, "It's okay Javi. Let it out."

He lets out a shaky moan and his entire body shivers as you feel his hole constrict around your fingers. You let your fingers go still, but you help ease him through his orgasm with your other hand stroking his dick. 

Finally, he stops and you slowly pull your fingers out of him. 

"I-" Javi begins to say, but he's too out of breath to continue. You laugh and kiss him slowly, and move to get up, but he grabs your wrist and holds you close to him. "What about you?" 

You smile. "I'm okay. Tonight was about you."

Javi looks at you for a moment before rolling his eyes and kissing you. 

You feel him reach down and grab your cock, making you gasp into his mouth. You roll off him onto your side next to him, and he strokes your dick languidly. You relish the touch and lean into it, letting yourself slowly build to that pleasure point, taking a few minutes to preen underneath the attention Javi is giving you. He kisses your neck, your Adam's apple, your collar, and down to your chest, slowly, deliberately. 

After a few minutes, you cum in his hand with a gasp, and a stuttering moan. Javi kisses you through your orgasm, and you lay on your back. 

"Thanks," you say with a small smile and Javi smiles back, kissing your shoulder. 

He gets up and slowly walks into the adjoining bathroom, getting a wet towel and cleaning both himself and you up, as well as wiping down where your cum hit the bed instead of his chest. 

He climbs back into bed and pulls you to his chest. 

"Where are you from?" he asks. 

You tense at that for a moment before looking up and relaxing. "California. My mother raised me on her own. She died, twelve years ago, and I got a job with the government not long after. They sent me here. To Colombia. And I've been here ever since." 

Javi nods and kisses your forehead. 

You fall asleep to memories of your mother. 

" _ He admires as a lover, not as a connoisseur. To satisfy me, those characters must be united. I could not be happy with a man whose taste did not in every point coincide with my own. He must enter into all my feelings: the same books, the same music must charm us both _ ." ~ _ Sense and Sensibility _ , Jane Austen

You sigh as you put your book down, having almost finished it a while ago. You kept reading the last page over and over because of a persistent headache that wouldn't go away, making it almost impossible to focus. So, you just gave up, putting your old, work copy of  _ Sense and Sensibility _ on the desk your feet are not currently on. 

You lean your elbows into the wood and put your head in your hands, groaning softly at the pain. You look up at the clock and praise God that you only had five minutes left on your shift. 

"[Y/N]?" 

You look up suddenly and see Javi standing in front of you, a stack of papers in his hands, looking down at you, concerned. 

"Javi!" you exclaim, sitting up more in your chair, bit you wince since it causes more pain to shoot up to your temples. "What can I do for you?" 

"Are you okay?" Javi asks and you nod slowly. 

"Yeah. I just have a headache. I get off in five so I'm gonna go home and sleep it off," you say and Javi nods. 

"Alright. Let me take you home then. I can drive you," he says and your eyes widen. 

"N-no!" You shout, before quickly saying, "I-I mean… you don't have to. I know it's out of your way-" 

"[Y/N]," Javi says, leaning in. "I want to."

"But-" 

Javi shakes his head. "I get off in five as well. I'll drive you home."

With your eyes still wide, Javi takes his stack of papers that was probably meant for you to file and leaves the archives. 

You feel yourself shaking, but tell yourself over and over in your mind, " _ It's okay. It's gonna be okay. As long as he doesn't come in." _

You sigh when your five minutes are up and you clock out. 

You leave as fast as you can, hoping to get outside before Javi and slip away, but the man in question is already sitting outside on the hood of his car, jacket in hand, waiting for you. You freeze when you see him but he just smiles and gets into his car. 

You stiffly walk over and get in as well, sitting up straight in the passenger seat as Javi starts the car. The ride is long, silent, and awkward, and you almost sigh out of relief when your apartment block comes into view. 

"Well, thank you for the ride, but I should  _ really _ get inside," you say quickly, opening your door and hopping out. You rush to your front door and take out your keys, but stop when you hear another car door shut and footsteps come up behind you. 

"[Y/N]!" Javi calls and you wince, missing the lock with your key and scratching the pained wooden front door. "What's wrong? Why are you running away!" 

You say, your back still to him, "I'm not running away…" but even you can hear you're not telling the truth. 

"[Y/N]…" Javi says, but you just open your door, and quickly jump in, closing it as much as you can. 

"Thanks for the ride, but I should  _ really _ get to sleep now-" 

Javi puts a hand on the door and pulls his open a little more, saying, "[Y/N], please, talk to me…" 

His voice trails off however when he looks over your shoulder. 

His eyes widen and you deflate, your shoulders dropping and your eyes squeezing shut, like you have no control over your body right now. 

Javier turns to look at you, and says, slowly, "You're a  _ communist _ ?" 

  
" _ Sometimes I have kept my feelings to myself, because I could find no language to describe them in. _ " ~ _ Sense and Sensibility _ , Jane Austen. 


End file.
